


Inamorta

by Virtualnepha



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/Virtualnepha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, don't believe a word they've said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little generally cute and fluffy trans!Alex fic for me to work on while I draw inspiration for my more serious stories! Also I kknnooww it's starting out slow this is just the epilogue like a back story or something? Anyways! Hope you like it :-)

_March 2nd 1998_

Jack immediately knew he had walked into something he shouldn't have.  
  
Alex was home sick that day, or at least that's what he texted Jack and said. So Jack went on about his day as he normally would without Alex- moping around. No homework done, no notes taken. He should probably get a little more serious about his education. But, really? This was 7th grade.  
  
But still, he needed an excuse to see his best friend. That's why he still grabbed the assignments off the teachers desk and made his way to that oh so familiar house down the street from his.  
  
He had keys. Was that weird? Oh well, Jack and Alex's relationship was probably weird in more ways than one. That's why when Jack strutted into the Gaskarth residence like he lived there, and walked up the stairs and into Alex's bedroom in the same fashion, he almost wasn't shocked by what he saw. /Almost/.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
Alex looked like he had absolutely seen a ghost. Maybe a few of them.  
  
"Jack! This-" Alex started, tripping in the heels Jack had just caught him in. In fact, Jack had caught him in a few things. Heels, a pencil skirt, a full face of makeup, painted nails, what Jack was assuming was a pushup bra...?  
  
He looked pretty, Jack didn't get why he looked so scared.  
  
"Get out!" He demanded  
  
"Wait" Jack said, ignoring Alex completely and sitting down on his bed. "You look nice. Is that comfortable?"  
  
Alex didn't look convinced, but a little less angry as he straightened out his skirt.  
  
"Well, yeah" He said.  
  
"Well come on," Jack requested "Show off"  
  
Alexs face broke into a small grin and he gave Jack didn't think much of it at the time, watching Alex model his mother's clothes for him.  
  
So there they sat, for hours. Jack watching Alex try on all the clothes he'd stolen from Mrs. Gaskarths closet. Jack commenting what Alex looked best in, purely based on what he saw on the fashion shows his mom watched at home.  
  
The fun was abruptly cut short as Alex heard his dad's car pull into the driveway. He wouldn't have the same opinion.  
  
"Jack" Alex hissed, "help me!"  
  
The two got Alex out of his (mom's) clothes in seconds. Alex jumped in the shower and Jack was pushing the discarded clothing under the bed just as Mr. Gaskarth opened the door.  
  
"Hey Jack" Alex's dad greeted.  
  
"Hey!" Jack smiled back "Alex is in the shower I just came to bring him his homework.  
  
"Thank you, Jack! Will I be seeing you for dinner?"  
  
"If you'll have me" He assured  
  
"Of course" Mr. Barakat said cheerfully, leaving and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Jack listened to the footsteps going down the stairs, making sure Alex's dad was out of listening range. The water in the bathroom had already stopped.  
  
"Safe" Jack said, summoning a soaking wet and towel wrapped Alex out of the bathroom.  
  
Alex walked over to kneel in front of him, gazing up at him meekly.  
  
"Our little secret?" Alex begged with a whisper.  
  
Jack just grinned down at him.  
  
"Of course."

 

_August 15th, 2000_

Alex showed up to Jacks house crying. It was week two into their freshman year. It was a good thing his mom was working a late shift at the hospital, she loved to smother Alex. Especially when she felt there was a reason to. She looked at him as her own child.  
  
Jack looked at him like the most important thing in the world. He dragged him upstairs and into his bed, they were no stranger to cuddling by now. This is why when Jack pulled Alex under the covers, he wasn't making it weird by positioning Alex to lay on his chest. He sobbed there for a while, too. Jack didn't get why, just rubbed his head  
  
"He found out, Jack." Alex sobbed. And he didn't really have to say anything else for Jack to know what he meant.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
It was only then that Jack got a good look at Alex's face. The area around his eye was bruising.  
  
"Oh, Alex" Jack said, both hurting for him and incredibly angry because of it.  
  
"He found my makeup and he said, 'no son of mine will ever be a faggot'" Alex sobbed.  
  
"You're not that, Alex." Jack assured. "You're not that."  
  
"What what if I were, Jack?" Alex started. "I mean..."  
  
"What?" Jack asked, wondering where this could be going.  
  
"Have you ever...thought about kissing other guys?"  
  
Jack wasn't at all thrown for a loop by the question.  
  
"I think about kissing you, sometimes." Jack boldly confessed.  
  
Alex just smiled for the first time that evening.  
  
"Be serious, Jack!" Alex said  
  
"I am being serious!"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
The dark haired boy just rolled his eyes, his confession not being taken seriously at all.  
  
"Even if you do want to kiss boys, and you are gay. You're not what your dad said, and it isn't bad" Jack said.  
  
"I have to get rid of it, Jack." Alex said, sadly. "I can't get caught doing that anymore, he'll kill me next time. He said he would."  
  
"But that's you, Alex. You love makeup and dresses that's _you_...He can't hurt you, I won't let him." Jack promised. "Come stay with me."  
  
Alex curled into him closer, nuzzling his face into his best friends neck.  
  
"You know I would if I could."

 

_February 1st 2002_

"Lex, what's wrong?" Jack begged. Alex couldn't help but blush at the accidentally feminine nickname his best friend had picked up, and hating himself for it. But he brushed it off all the same.  
  
"I really don't know, Jack" He said, putting his notebook away. It wasn't a lie, he had no idea why he felt this way.  
  
Thank God class was over. Junior year wasn't getting any easier. Alex hightailed it to his locker, seeking to escape this particular line of questioning. He thought he had, too.  
  
"Come over to mine" Jack asked, leaning against the next locker, not at all letting up.  
  
Alex brushed a loc of the hair he was intending to grow out much longer behind his ear.  
  
"Do I invite Vinny and Flyzick?"  
  
Jack had a look he couldn't quite read, when he sharply shook his head 'no'.  
  
\- - -  
  
"Now that I've got you where I want you" Jack started. Taking both his and Alex's backpacks off and throwing them both on the couch.  
  
"Isn't this..." Alex sang. "Exactly where you like me, I'm-"  
  
"Okay now I _know_ something is wrong, Alex! You're stress singing!"  
  
Alex huffed, plopping down on the couch beside his bag.  
  
"I honestly don't know what the fuck to tell you, Jack." But that was a lie. He knew exactly what he wanted to tell Jack.  
  
_I don't know who I am_  
  
He just didn't know how to say it. How Jack  would react. Thankfully, Jack saw right through it.  
  
"Alex, seriously" He said. "When you figure it out, and I know you will. Please...please tell someone. Even if it's not me."  
  
To be truthful Jack was more than a little worried. Alex had been visibly sad for weeks, not telling a soul the problem. Jack couldn't imagine what could be upsetting him, he didn't even have a guess.  
  
"I will, Jack." Alex decided. "And...it will be you. I promise."  
  
Alex smiled and Jack just squeezed his hand and smiled back.  
  
Alex ended up 'figuring it out' about 5 hours later. Not the problem, just how to tell Jack.  
  
It came in the form of a question.  
  
They were sprawled out on Jacks bed with controllers in their hands playing Marvel vs. DC. Alex was Wonder Woman, he always was. Jack was still Batman. Jack groaned, he'd been beaten by Alex for the 6th time in a row now.  
  
"Who knew Wonder Woman could just pick Batman up and throw him like that" Jack laughed.  
  
Alex just sort of chuckled, he didn't seem to be in a very humourous mood at all. Jack bit his lip as he watched Alex put his controller down.  
  
"Hey, Jack?" Alex asked cautiously.  
  
Then, Jack put his controller down. Turning off the console and scooting closer to his best friend.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Alex looked a little uncomfortable, fidgeting a little and not really making eye contact.  
  
"H-have you...." He started, clearing his throat. "Have you ever thought about, being a girl?"  
  
Had Jack not realized exactly what was going on at this moment, he would have said something stupid. Something like, 'yeah, one with big tits'. But he had been asked a similar question, before. 'Jack, have you ever thought about...kissing boys?'  
  
So many things made sense now, without Alex even saying anything else. Everything that's ever happened between them that no one else knew about. He was his...her? Best friend, after all.  
  
"No, Lex. I haven't. Have...you?  
  
Alex made eye contact then, briefly. Blushing and nervously scratching one of his hands.  
  
"I don't know Jack. I'm just uncomfortable. I get uncomfortable wearing boxers, shaving my face, being called your bro, Jack. It's- ugh. Whenever you refer to me as a dude it's like I don't know who you're talking about. It doesn't register."  
  
Jack stayed silent, letting Alex finish before their train of thought derailed. But when Alex didn't say anything either, he figured maybe they were done.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Jack asked, taking the hand Alex was using to scratch their other one in his. He stroked the back of Alex's hand, hoping it was comforting.  
  
"I'm not gay, Jack." Alex confessed, averting their eyes. "I think I might be a girl... Listen Jack I understand if-"  
  
"Alright." Jack interjected, grinning at Alex. And he was at a loss.  
  
"... Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, you're still my best friend. How shitty would I be if this hurt our friendship? I love you too much. Besides, it makes sense." Jack said. "Thanks for telling me, Alex? Do you still want to be called Alex?"  
  
Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's not like he expected Jack to spit on him or anything, but this was amazing. Still a little tense, gave that a good thought.  
  
"I don't know," they said. "What about... Alexandria but still Alex for short? You can still call me Lex, or...Lexi?"  
  
"That's kinda sexy" Jack said. Alex blushed harder, pushing their hair behind their ear again. "I'm guessing you don't want to be referred to as...'he'?"  
  
Alex shook his head quickly, giving Jack another timid smile when he felt his hand being squeezed again reassuringly. And just like that it felt more okay. Like they were truly becoming themselves, for the first time.  
  
"I don't want to tell anyone yet so maybe if...you could use 'they' when we're not alone, and 'she' when we are? Thank you Jack, I love you so much. If this is too much to ask-"  
  
"It's not, Alexandra"


	2. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 3rd, 2002.

Alex had always known that Jack was the most supportive person in her life, but she didn't know he was buying her Victoria secret panties level supportive.  
  
The problem is she didn't want to go in. She didn't pass. They would ask her if she was buying it for her girlfriend- just like she knew they were asking Jack. She _was_ standing outside in ripped skinnies, ratty converse, an equally as ratty band tee shirt and badly blue dyed hair. She hadn't even shaven her face this morning. She didn't know how much she could blame them, if they assumed she was male, but she would anyway. People should learn to ask, in her opinion.  
  
So she waited outside for Jack, aggressively not thinking about the possibility of him getting the cashiers number. It didn't make sense. She was never jealous before. Well...that was a lie she was jealous before but this was intense. Now that she actually identified as female, and she was out to Jack, the thought of Jack with other girls made her angry. Alex was just being territorial, probably. But she couldn't help it, she guessed it might have had something to do with Jack being straight. Jack liked girls, Alex was a girl. Why hasn't he made a move on her? Was she not pretty enough or girly enough? Was she not good enough?   
  
Alex got up to go make _sure_ Jack wasn't hitting on the cashier, but Jack was already behind her, bags in hand.  
  
"And we're are you off to, little miss?" Jack smirked. Alex grinned back at Jack, making grabby hands at the bags.  
  
"Patience, Lexie, we still need to hit Macy's for dresses and skirts and blouses and stuff. Is there any other stuff you need right now?"  
  
Alex all but squealed.  
  
"No Jack thank you so much" Alex said, grabbing Jacks face and planting a wet one on his cheek.  
  
"Yikes," Jack joked "girl cooties"  
  
Alex grinned even bigger, linking their hands as they walked to the other side of the mall.   
  
\- - -  
  
Excited didn't describe how Alex felt looking at all her new clothes spread out on Jacks bed. She was a little bummed that she wouldn't be able to wear them just yet, but come her 18th birthday, she was moving in with Jack. She was moving schools, she was changing her name, everything. There's no way she could do even half of this stuff without him. She promised to pay him back, he declined, but she was going to. Somehow.   
  
This was a lot.  
  
Alex slipped a pair of lace panties on top of the gaff that had just came in the mail and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had on a bra to match and she thought this might be the prettiest she's ever looked. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans next, complimented by a frilly top Jack had picked out. Satisfied in the clothes department, Alex set off to the bathroom.  
  
She was getting so good at this, honestly. When she was able to make an effort, she looked nothing like herself in the mirror. She still looked like Alex- but not Alexander Gaskarth. Alexandra Gaskarth, definitely.  
  
"Well hello, beautiful" Jack said, kissing Alex's eye sloppily and effectively messing up her entire left wing. She just giggled, though.   
  
"What's up Jack?"   
  
Jack hummed thoughtfully.   
  
"I don't know, Alex. What about... Street Fighter?"  
  
Impressively, Alex smiled the brightest she had the entire day.  
  
"Yes"  
  
\- - -   
  
What fucked up their good streak, was when Alex was sorted onto the men's side in volleyball. It's a good thing they were the last ones in the locker rooms for a while, because Alex was sobbing.   
  
"Shhhh, Lexie" Jack soothed, rubbing circles into his best friend's back.   
  
"I'm a fucking boy, J-jack" Alex cried into his palms.   
  
"You're not a boy" Jack said. "You know something? You're the hottest girl at this school. The prettiest girl I've ever seen. Hands down."  
  
Alex perked up a little at that. Bringing her head up to look at her best friend.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would I ever lie to you?"  
  
Alex couldn't help but smile. Because, no, he wouldn't. Jack would never lie to him.  
  
"Thank you, Jack" Alex said, wiping her eyes.  
  
Jack chuckled lightly, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry about it, baby girl"  
  
And Alex didn't know if that was supposed to be a friendly nickname for her, but she hoped Jack missed the sharp breath she took in, or the shiver that went through her when he said it.   
  
But he didn't, Jack didn't really miss anything  
  
\- - -   
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
Music, check. Rose petals, check. Guitar, check. Jack strummed out a chord just in case, making sure he was in tune before Alex got here. He had ushered his parents out of the house, letting them know exactly what he had planned so they wouldn't interrupt. 

Jacks parents had no sort of problem with the assumption that Jack was gay. He wasn't, but couldn't exactly tell them the entire situation right now, so he'd let them think what they needed to. He lit the candles downstairs, in the living room and dining room, illuminating the vegetable korma he has made them for dinner. Alex loved Indian food. The knock on the door came after he was finished spreading the petals.  
He opened the door for Alex, who looked a little dirty and a lot spent. Beautiful.   
  
"Jack" she said, taking in everything "what is this?"  
  
Jack smiled, taking her hoodie.   
  
"Do you want to get dressed and see, or are you good like this?"  
  
Alex smiled back, making her way to the master bathroom.  
  
"I'll be right back" She called over her shoulder.   
  
\- - -  
  
'Right back' turned out to be about an hour. Jack just chuckled and put the korma back into the oven, about 30 minutes ago. He waited patiently for Alex to be done with whatever she was taking hours doing in his bathroom, and was not at all disappointed when she finally came back out.   
  
She was in a pencil skirt again, and a low cut v-neck blouse. Her blue hair was pinned behind her ears, it was a pretty nice length now. And it complemented her eyes, outlined in winged eyeliner and touched up with the same colour blue eyeshadow.   
  
"Lovely" Jack said, guiding her to a pulled out chair at the dining room table.  
  
He reset the table, favoring sitting right next to her instead of across.   
  
"What's this about, Jack?" Alex asked, hopeful.  
  
"It's about me asking my lovely best friend to be my Valentine." Jack said, just as hopeful.  
  
Alex chuckled lightly, having a spoonful of korma.  
  
"That's a given, Jack, i'm your Valentine every year."  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, wiping the corners of his mouth with a red napkin. "But this is a little different."  
  
Alex fidgeted a little in anticipation.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because I don't want it to be as friends."  
  
Alex put her spoon down completely now, scanning Jacks face for any sign that he was joking.   
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As a heart attack" Jack said, taking another bite.  
  
"But, Jack. You're straight, and I'm a-"  
  
"A girl." Jack interjected. "You're a girl"  
  
"Your girlfriend" Alex smiled.  
  
Jack nodded with a toothy grin. "My girlfriend."  
  
\- - -   
  
"When did you realize, like-"  
  
"That I was in love with you?" Jack asked, pulling his guitar off his lap and placing it next to the dresser next to where they both sat cross legged on his bed.  
  
Alex blushed harder.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah. And I've always known, I kept telling you but you brushed it off. I think you took it as a joke or something so I just figured it wasn't the right time and didn't want to push it.  I was going to ask you out today, anyway, you coming out as a girl only made things make a lot more sense."  
  
Alex took this moment to scoot closer, taking both of Jacks hands in hers while she listened.   
  
"How so?" She asked.  
  
"Because for a long time I thought I had to be gay" Jack admitted. "Because I didn't know you were a girl, just feminine. And when you asked me if I've ever thought about kissing other guys, I immediately thought of you"  
  
"I thought you were making a joke" Alex sighed, a little upset at herself.   
  
"I figured," Jack said. "What would you have done, If you knew it wasn't?"  
  
There wasn't even time for tension before Alex was on his lap, lips pressed roughly against his and hands slipping under his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos!


End file.
